


Request For Permission

by TwiAddictAnne



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiAddictAnne/pseuds/TwiAddictAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a simple task. I had to go meet her father and ask for his permission. But his daughter was not helping my situation ... at all. All human. Canon couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request For Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No matter how much I would have loved to say otherwise, I do not own Twilight Saga or any of its amazing characters.
> 
> A/N: This was my entry for the TFLN Twific Contest. I didn’t win, but if I managed to put a smile on my readers’ faces, I will count that as a victory. The prompts I used were # 301 and 801.
> 
> Enjoy!

** Request For Permission **

 

 

 

I wake up feeling small kisses being placed on my chest. A soft moan escapes my lips as I slowly open my eyes to find the most beautiful woman in my world smiling down at me. I wrap my arms around her naked back and bring her down to meet my lips. We kiss ... once ... twice ... and one more time. Then she pushes against my chest and sits back up.

 

I frown, wondering if I misread the signals about morning sex when I feel her nimble fingers dance across my chest and down to my abs.

_Hmm ... maybe there’s still a possibility,_ I think to myself.

 

Her mouth quickly follows the trail left by her fingers, and I just lie there, marveling at the awesomeness of my girl.

 

I keep waiting for her to straddle my hips like she usually does before riding me like a cowgirl, but that doesn’t happen. What happens is that suddenly I feel her hot breath on the waistband of my boxers. I raise my head just in time to see her pull down my boxers and take a look at my already hard dick.

 

Before I can say anything, she is kissing my tip before taking me into her mouth and sucking the hell out of me. My head falls back down on the pillow at the sensation of my girl’s perfect mouth on me.

 

I feel the telltale tightening in my balls, letting me know that I was going to blow my load soon. I blindly reach out, wanting to move her away from the line of fire. But she shrugs my hand off and goes back down to business.

 

I cannot help but raise my head again and stare at the vision of my beautiful Bella taking me into her mouth. I groan and say, “Fuck, baby, I’m gonna come. You should move.”

 

She removes me from her mouth long enough to reply with a quick “Good” before putting me back in and sucking with even more enthusiasm.

 

If it was another time, I would have wondered why she wanted me to come in her mouth, because she had admitted once that she doesn’t like to swallow that much. But it was not another time. I am in the middle of a mind blowing head from my girl, and all I can think of is getting there at the moment.

_I’ll figure out why she wanted to swallow today later,_ I decide just before my orgasm hits me.

 

When I land back down on earth, I feel her crawling up my body. When she reaches me, I wrap her in my arms and pull her down to meet her lips with mine in a hungry kiss.

 

As we part, our breaths mingling and our hearts beating against each other’s, I place a hand on her cheek and ask softly, “What was that for, love?”

 

She assumes an innocent look, but her bright and mischievous eyes betray her. “Can’t I simply want to wish my fiancé a proper good morning?”

 

A slight blush covers her cheeks, and I cannot help but stroke her cheek. “You could,” I answer slowly. “But your eyes tell me there’s something else as well.”

 

She rolls said eyes and sits up, straddling my hips in the process. I get momentarily distracted by the sight of her breasts right before my face and my greedy hands start to move toward them in an involuntary action.

 

Just as my hands reach their target, she bites her lip and finally spills the beans. “I … umm … I …” she stutters and then stops. After a few seconds, she opens her mouth and blurts out, “My dad asked to see you.”

_What the fuck?_

 

My hands slide down her body, and I frown before asking, “Did you tell them about this?” I motion toward the ring on her finger to let her know what I mean.

 

She starts to shake her head vigorously and says, “No! Edward, I would never betray your trust like that. It was both of our decision to keep our engagement a secret when you proposed to me last week. And we _are_ going to celebrate our engagement with our families after Alice has her baby. You know I just didn’t want Esmé stressing about wedding arrangements while her daughter is about to go into labor at any moment. Then why would I go and tell anyone now?”

 

My shoulders relax, and I sigh. “Then why…?”

 

She bites her lip and then says, “We were talking on the phone yesterday and he asked if you ever planned on making an honest woman out of me. And I might have gotten mad about that and told him that when you ask me to marry you, I will say yes in a heartbeat.”

 

My heart beats a little faster when I hear her say that. She gauges my reaction for a moment before continuing, “That’s when he asked to see you. Will you do it?” she asks in a barely audible whisper.

 

I sit up, making her sit on my lap and then hold her close to me as I whisper in her ear, “Of course, I will, baby. For you, I will even fight the boredom of sitting around and waiting for Chief Swan to show up. I’m sorry for thinking you told them …”

 

A beautiful smile lights up her face as she places a finger on my lips, shutting me up. She kisses my jaw and asks, “He really makes you wait to meet him?”

 

I hum at the sensation of her soft lips moving against my skin and reply, “Yeah. I think he enjoys watching me sweat bullets in that police station of his.”

 

She giggles and pulls back to look into my eyes. “Okay, how about a deal then?” she asks.

 

I arch an eyebrow, letting her know that I was listening. Wrapping an arm around my neck, she runs her nose along mine and asks softly, “Will you go and meet him if I promise to keep you entertained in the duration of your waiting?”

 

I feel a little hope that maybe she would accompany me in my meeting with the Police Chief, a.k.a. her father, and I ask, “Entertained, how?”

 

She blushes bright red and mumbles, “I was thinking of sending you a few pictures of me … just like I am right now.”

 

My stupid dick perks up at the thought of Naked Bella, but then I remember that I would be in her father’s place of work.

_Yeah, not the place to sport a boner, Cullen!_

 

I quickly shake my head and say, “No, thanks, baby. I don’t think I would come back alive if I face your father with a boner. He would know I was thinking of his daughter and shoot me immediately.”

 

A small pout forms in between her lips as she complains, “Come on now! He’s not that bad.”

_If only you knew, love,_ I think silently and then lean down to kiss the pout away, hoping to make her forget about her plan of sending me naked pictures of herself.

 

**~*~*~*Request for Permission*~*~*~**

 

 

 

“Eddie, my boy! How are you?” I internally cringe at the sound of Bella’s father’s obnoxious best friend’s voice.

 

Jacob Black was an old, loud, nearly bald and overweight crony of Charlie Swan’s, my soon-to-be father-in-law. And every time he saw me, he would make a big show of greeting me with an overfriendly gesture.

 

I manage a weak smile as I walk forward and shake his meaty hand. “Mr. Black, how do you do?”

 

He gives me a toothy grin, showing the huge gap in between his front teeth where a burglar had knocked one tooth out. “Here to see the chief, I presume?”

 

I try not to grimace as I nod and ask, “Do you think he has a minute to spare?” I can already hear his answer before his mouth moves to give it.

 

“Sorry, kid. Busy day at the station. He’ll be free in about an hour,” he says in his usual monotonous answer.

_Every time I am here to meet the guy, it’s always a busy day at the station._

 

He then proceeds to point at the waiting area where I take my seat, just like always.

 

I am about to lower myself on one of the hard plastic chairs when my phone chimes, alerting me of an incoming text message. Without thinking, I flip it open and immediately lower it so that no one can see it.

 

Because there, on the display of the message is nothing but a photo … of a bare stomach—a stomach on which the perfect imprint of my mouth is very clearly visible.

_Fuck! My girl was a woman of her words._

 

I quickly close my phone and do not dare to sneak another look, even though the caveman in me desperately wants to take another look at the mark I left on the body of my fiancée.

 

Five minutes later, my phone chimes once again. And with an apprehensive heart, I open it to look. One look and I shove the phone deep inside my pocket.

 

This time, the message contains another photo … of the valley between the most perfect pair of breast—my Bella’s.

 

I find myself wondering whether or not I should reply and tell her to cut it out. But the devil inside me tells me not to be a dork and instead to ask her to take the next photo from just a bit higher.

_Horny fucker!_

 

Just as I decide to send her a text begging her to stop, the sound comes once more. I try … I really fucking try not to open it and see the message. But the horny teenage boy trapped within my body wins, and I find myself checking to make sure no one is looking over my shoulder before opening the message.

_Big mistake, Cullen,_ I tell myself as my eyes widen at the photo of my favorite pillows—Bella’s beautiful breasts.

 

I cannot take it anymore and decide to hit the reply button.

_Fuck, baby. Are you trying to kill me? I would say thanks for the pic, but I don’t think it’s going to be lovely dealing with my boner while I’m about to meet your father. ~Edward~_

 

I can imagine her falling down with laughter as she reads the message, and a part of me wants to be there just to hear the sounds of her laughter.

 

After sending her the message I wait. But no response comes—with or without photos.

 

I am about to call her to check that she was all right, when finally Sergeant Crowley walks out of the Police Chief’s office and beckons me. I try not to imagine the photos my fiancée has recently sent me and walk up to him, all the while willing my dick to calm down.

 

Sergeant Crowley gives me a sympathetic smile and greets me with a pat on my back. “Hey kid, how’s it going? How’s Bella?”

 

I give him a genuine smile and shake his hand, saying, “She’s good, Sergeant. We both are.”

 

He pats my back once more in appreciation and then motions me to enter the lion’s den—I mean, Chief Swan’s office.

 

**~*~*~*Request for Permission*~*~*~**

 

 

 

As I enter Bella’s father’s office, I feel like a wayward little boy who just got sent to the principal’s office. I think Chief Swan senses my presence but just to keep up the act of a very busy policeman, he keeps his head buried in the paperwork sitting before him—facedown.

 

I clear my throat and decide to break the silence. “Chief Swan, how are you?” I ask, channeling my Jedi Mind Tricks to make him a compliant person this time.

 

But my mind tricks must have failed because when he looks up at me, he gives me a cop-like scrutiny and replies, “Busy.”

 

Now what the hell should I answer to that? I cannot just say that I am fine when he hasn’t asked me how I was.

_There goes my hope for a meeting about small talk._

 

As I am looking at him, I see the ends of his mustache shake.

_The asshole is laughing at my misery._

 

I unnecessarily clear my throat once again and say, “Bella said that you wanted to see me …?”

 

He sits up a little straighter in his seat at his only child’s name and what seems like great reluctance, motions me to take a seat in the chair opposite to his desk.

 

“Yes, I …” he starts but his words get cut off by the sound of my phone chiming once again.

_Oh fuck! No! Not now._

 

I feel like my heart is about to collapse in my chest cavity as I open the incoming message. Thankfully, there are no photos attached in there … just words.

 

Excusing myself from Charlie, I start to read the text message and my eyes almost bulge out of my head at what I read.

_Sorry it’s taking so long. It’s harder to take an ass pic with an iPad than you think. ~Bella~_

 

I find myself torn between laughing at the ridiculousness of her message and thanking my lucky stars that she couldn’t take the photo to tease me with, while a very little part of me wants to beg her to try and take a picture of her delectable ass.

 

“That Bella?” Charlie’s voice cuts through my fantasies about Bella’s ass, and without a second thought, I nod.

 

“What did she say?” his voice is pretty gruff as he asks.

_Shit! I can’t tell him what she said!_

 

I quickly wrack my brain for a suitable answer and blurt out, “She said she loves me.”

 

The corners of his mouth turn down as he grunts. “Figures.”

 

I am about ask him about what he meant by that, just to change the topic, when he asks sharply, “So … tell me, boy, what are your intentions with her?”

 

Because I am a fucking retard sometimes, I ask him back, “With whom, sir?”

_Stupid! He means Bella, you idiot!_ I chastise myself as he gives me a searching look before repeating the question.

 

“I intend to spend the rest of my life with her, sir. I cannot imagine a life without Bella in it,” I reply with a conviction.

 

He frowns and then asks, “That’s it?”

_What more do you want, old man?_ I think before the answer finally hits me.

 

Charlie Swan was a pretty old-fashioned man. Bella had told me about some of his peculiarities, and one of those was that a suitor should ask the father of his intended for her hand before asking her.

_Hmm … I guess I’m gonna do it backwards. Well, what he doesn’t know shouldn’t hurt him._

 

I try to steel my nerves as I lean forward in my seat, showing him that I mean business. When I know that I have his attention, I finally say, “Chief Swan, I love Bella. I think everyone who has ever encountered us as a couple knows that. She is an inseparable part of me. And like I said before, I cannot imagine her not being in my life. So, I have something to ask of you.”

 

He lets out a deep breath, and one side of his mouth quirks upward as he says quietly, “I was afraid that the time has come. Go ahead then. What do you want, boy?”

_He can’t reach his gun before I can duck out of sight,_ I keep repeating it in my head like a frigging mantra as I tell him, “Sir, I am asking you for permission to marry your daughter. I promise she will never want for anything. I will always try my very best to keep her happy. Will you please give me your blessing for asking her for her hand in marriage?”

 

He sits there quietly for what seems like at least an hour before sighing. “I guess I cannot keep pretending that she’s my baby girl anymore,” he says in a resigned tone. “But I’m warning you now, boy, if a single drop of tear ever escapes her eyes, you will be real sorry that you let her cry.”

 

I gulp at the open threat he throws at me and shake my head. “No, sir. I will never let my Bella cry.”

 

A small smile comes over his face as he asks, “ _Your_ Bella, huh?” I am about to apologize for saying that when he continues, “I suppose she is yours now. Take good care of your Bella, Edward.”

 

I start to nod when I realize for the first time since Bella had introduced me to him as her boyfriend, he has called me by my name and not _boy_.

 

He notices my dumbstruck expression and grins at me. “What? I cannot just keep calling my soon-to-be son-in-law boy, now, can I?”

 

I smile back and reply, “No, sir, you cannot.”

 

His eyes twinkle as he stand up to shake my hand and says, “Welcome to the family, son. And from now on, you can call me Charlie.”

 

I let out a relieved sigh, and after a few small talk, I walk out of his office—with my head intact and the blessing to marry his daughter.

 

I reach my car in the parking lot, open up the door and slip inside. I am about to turn on the ignition when a sound alerts me of the new message I just received. I sit back and open the message and then just stare at the delectable ass of my lovely fiancée.

_Looks like she managed to take the picture after all._

 

With an evil grin stretching on my face, I dial her number.

 

She picks up at the first ring. “Wait, I have one more to send you …” she starts to say.

 

And my dick perks up realizing what the last piece of the pic tease would be. I grin and reply to her. “No more waiting, Mrs. Soon-to-be Cullen. Chief Swan granted me the permission to marry his beautiful daughter, and now I’m coming home. To explore every perfect part of you, love.”

 

A small gasp comes from the opposite end of the phone, and smiling, I turn on the ignition, desperate to get back to my love.

 

 

**~*~*~*The End*~*~*~**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So ... thoughts? Good? Bad? Not sure?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review, please?
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


End file.
